My ruka
by emmawalters090
Summary: kaname and Ruka lemon


**Kaname pinned Ruka into the wall. Ruka was at a shortness of breath but she couldn't help to have an excitement of desire for kaname when he was this close to her. He kissed her lips. Ruka tried to push him away playfully but of course he was stronger. As kaname sucked on Ruka's bottom lip, his hands moved from her waist down to her ass. Ruka liking the feel of that still tried to resist him. She opened her mouth to try and tell him to stop but he used this as an opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Ruka was caught up in the rhythmic movements of their tongues. As if she were another person, she gave into him.**

**Ruka wrapped her arms around Kaname's neck. Kaname started moving his hands from her backside to caress her thighs. He gripped her legs and held them up around her waist. As he carried her to their bed they continued to bite and suck at each other's lips.**

**As they reached the bed, Kaname pushed Ruka down and she forcefully hit the bed. Kaname didn't waste any time by forcing apart her legs and climbing between them. Kaname leaned down to kiss Ruka, but was distracted by Ruka tugging at his shirt with a pouting face. He chuckled and paused to take off his upper attire of clothing. Right after Kaname threw his shirt on the floor; he grabbed Ruka's jaw and kissed her harder this time.**

**Ruka traced her hands down Kaname's chest, scratching at the outlines of his lower abs. She stopped at the top of his pants, slightly smirking at the bulge she saw in his pants. kaname quickly grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head, throwing it on the floor. kaname gazed down at Ruka's chest noticing she wasn't wearing a bra as her perky nipples were in his gaze. Ruka blushed slightly at her exposed skin. Shyly, she placed her arms over her chest. kaname made a low growl and grabbed both of her arms and held them in place above her head, she squirmed around trying to get out of his grasp.**

**kaname spoke, "Stop trying to hide yourself." He leaned down closer and she felt his lips on her jaw line, right next to her ear. "You're perfect," he cooed.**

**Ruka blushed as Kaname traced his tongue down her neck and along her collar bone. He kissed and sucked on her skin. Ruka 's breath came up short as kaname moved his tongue down between the valley of her chest. He licked the bottom curve of her right breast, her face becoming red as he moved his tongue up her breast and stopped at her nipple. kaname lightly flicked it with his tongue teasing her. Ruka pouted and made a disapproving noise.**

**kaname chuckled, but his face became serious as he engulfed her breast in his mouth. Ruka's eyes widened as he sucked hard. She let out a moan. kaname took one of his hands off from gripping her wrist and moved it down to her other breast and grabbed it, still sucking on the other one. He lightly pinched the nipple of the mound in his hand. Ruka hissed and arched her back in pleasure, this movement made kaname accidently bite down on the breast in his mouth.**

**Ruka moaned at the surprising pleasure she felt from this. Kaname raised an eyebrow slightly biting down harder. Ruka moaned louder as kaname bit and sucked at her chest. Not wanting her left mound to be abandoned, Kaname switched to her left mound and repeated the same actions he did to her right breast.**

**Still in a heavenly bliss, Ruka felt a pool of liquid dripping out of her womanhood soaking her panties. Kaname found her lips again with a powerful hungry kiss. As they bit and sucked at each other's lips, Kaname grinded his hip on to Ruka's groaning in the 's arms cradled his back brining him close to her enjoying the feel of his chest on her skin.**

**Kaname made a low growl and spoke again, "Enough."**

**kaname rose off of Ruka & stood up, removing himself of his pants and boxers. Ruka gasped at the size of his pulsating manhood, face turning a deep red as it stood up straight up at her. kaname moved down again between her legs, kissing Ruka sweetly before moving down her skin placing hot wet tongue kisses on her shoulder and her chest. kaname traced his tongue down from her breast to her naval, flicking his tongue over her belly button causing Ruka to giggle.**

**Kaname continued to trace his tongue down until he reached the top line of her panties. He bit down on them and started pulling them down with his teeth. Ruka was turned on at kaname's aggressiveness. Once her panties were off, Kaname started to place tongue kisses down Ruka's thigh until he reached her womanhood. Ruka felt the heat of his breath as he spoke.**

**"You're so wet for me already." Before Ruka could respond, kaname flicked his tongue over her clit. "Stop teasing," Ruka hissed. Kaname gave her a devious smirk before he stuck his tongue into her wet folds. Ruka moaned as she gripped his long brown hair between her fingers. As she felt kaname go deeper into her, there was a tight heated feeling inside her.**

**"Damn you taste good," kaname growled. He then did a 360 degree motion with his tongue inside her. Ruka screamed as she arched her back, her legs shivering as the fluids from her orgasm escaped from inside her into Kaname's mouth. After his tongue cleaned up all her juices, he positioned himself in-between her legs, the tip of his manhood right at her entrance.**

**"This may hurt a little, I'm sorry." Kaname stated seriously. Ruka nodded as she held on to him for support. Kaname slowly went into her. Ruka was about to cry out at the pain but Kaname covered his lips with hers muffling the sound. After a brief moment Ruka rubbed Kaname's back and nodded giving him permission to continue. He started pumping in and out of her body slowly. The pain subsided as Kaname heard Ruka begin to moan. It was getting harder for kaname to control himself at this paste to not pound himself into her. Ruka moaned, "Harder."**

**It was as if her words pushed an invisible button to allow kaname to lose control and move himself into her with every ounce of strength he had as the motion caused the headboard to pound into the wall making a dent. kaname's moans became screams of sheer pleasure as kaname lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. Plunging deeper into her, Ruka made a loud scream as he had found her spot. Noticing this Ruka hit that same spot over and over again. He leaned down into her ear and his velvet smooth voice enchanted her, "Come for me Ruka..."**

**Ruka screamed as her orgasm hit, her nails clawing at his back. Loving the feeling of her walls tightening around his member, kaname pounded into her a few more times before reaching his own peak and spilling his hot seed deep into her womanhood.**

**They lay there, him in between her legs for a moment just collecting themselves as they caught their breaths. After a moment, kaname pulled out of Ruka and collapsed next to her on the bed. They turned their bodies to face each other. kaname wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. kaname smirked, "Go to sleep, your body will need the rest to recover." His eyes were beaming with the Kuran male pride. Ruka wanted to hit him playfully for his smart comment but found herself too weak to move.**

**kaname chuckled, "Goodnight My Ruka."**

**Ruka had already drifted off into sleep.**


End file.
